


Hell Hound x Chubby reader

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Lemon, Romance, hell hound, hell hound x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: When you find a wounded dog you aren’t capable of just leaving him to die in the pouring rain, but taking him home brings you trouble and the knowledge of a world you wished to keep thinking it wouldn’t be real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been in a really bad place, emotionally speaking, lately, but it at least made me write again, so even if I haven’t been feeling my best, as long as it helps me do something that I enjoy, like writing, I’ll try to withstand it. 
> 
> This is something I started writing a long time ago, but only now did I managed to finish, leave feedback if you enjoyed it (or not) and tell me what I can do to improve it.
> 
> Good readings!

The night was cold, the clouds up in the sky threatened rain and you still had at least four more blocks to walk until you got home. You quicken the pace, not wanting to take any risk of being caught out in the pouring rain.

You make it a couple more blocks until you hear thunder roll up, you look up cursing the gods as if daring them to get you wet. You are passing near a dark alley when you hear something that makes you stop. It looked like something whimpering. You approach slowly, a bit frightened by the fact that you couldn’t really see the entirety of the alley that was shrouded in darkness. You advance until the whimpers came right beside you. Gasping you crouched near the black mass that was curled up on itself in between some boxes and containers. The creature was so dark you could not make out what it was in the dark, probably just some animal.

On a closer look, you also noticed a dark puddle under him. You reach out your hand, retreating it immediately after it gnarls up at you, baring its sharp teeth and moving slightly away from you, whimpering right after trying to move. You could see, when the light from a car reached the alley, that it’s a dog and the puddle he’s in was dark in color and a pungent smell of iron reached your nostrils when you inhaled deeply.

“I’m not going to hurt you, buddy. I just want to help.” You say soothingly and don’t move until he starts gnarling. You pet between his hears softly, barely touching as to not frighten him. You then move your hand along his back slowly, until you reach his leg and he growls again, but this time he doesn’t bare its teeth at you or tries to move away. 

“You have a really nasty gash here… you will need to be taken cared for.” You say softly, as to not scare him with loud sounds. You think of moving him, but he is too big for you to carry him to your place. You try to think of something else, muttering as you go until movement caught your eye and you look at the wounded black dog to see he was slowly getting up, reaching for you and leaning on your legs for support once he was fully up.

“Come on big boy, let’s move along before it starts to rain.” You say right after another thunder echoed in the street, you help him walk by getting your arm under him pulling along slowly to his limping pace. He was so big you barely have to hunch your back while walking.

The walk is slow and you can already see your apartment complex in the distance when a light drizzle starts to fall, getting heavier and heavier the closer you get to home. You manage to close your front door and get the wounded dog to your living room making him lay down while you go get some warm water and call your friend Amy that works on the pet clinic to give you some help.

You grab a bowl and put in under the tap, warm water running down filling it, and grab your phone, dialing Amy and moving to one of your drawers to find an old rag you could use. Amy answers after a while.

“Hi there sweetie, is everything alright? You never call me this late.”

“Don’t get mad at me but I did it again, I found him on the streets and he’s hurt and I need your help and…” you take the full bowl and take it to your leaving room, kneeling beside him on the floor

“Calm down, and breath. Tell me what happened.”

“I picked up another stay, but he is hurt and it’s raining really hard so I couldn’t leave him…” you hear a deep sigh from the other end of the line and them Amy talks again:

“How bad is his wound?”

“He has a deep gash on his hind leg but aside from that, I can’t see other damage.”

“Very well, I’ll be there in twenty. I’ll tell my boss, there is another emergency with my neighbor’s dog.”

“Thank you so much!” you hang up and throw your phone carelessly to the side.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up so that we can get your wound treated.” you get the rag out of the bowl and twist it to get the excess water out, taking the time to clean the wound properly stopping at every whimper and whine. That’s when you didn’t had to stop because he launched at you with his teeth bared and a terrifying snarl directed at you. He never tried to bite you though, it was all just more of a warning of when one of the pats on his hindered leg hurt him more than the others.

All of a sudden there’s a knock on your door and you stand to rush for it, opening the door and not even looking back to whoever it was on your doorstep, you go back to the black mass of fur. He starts growling in warning as Amy approaches the couch, he gets a little bit up and in front of you, almost as if protecting you from the stranger.

“Thanks for coming on such a short notice Amy.” You say while petting behind his ears.

“No problem, and then again, my excuse is valid because you old boy is so close to passing that needs more attention, I can’t keep it up all the time though, my boss will start to notice that the dog that’s almost on death step is still around after so long.” She giggles a big while putting her medical pack down, and looking at the dog. “Wow…. He’s massive. Where did you find him?”

“A few blocks away, in an ally. I don’t know what happened to him, but it looks like the smaller cuts have all healed up, it’s just the gash on his leg that’s still bleeding. Can you help him?

“Yes I can, but I’ll have to give him anesthesia first, can you keep him occupied for a while? He looks like he wants to eat me….”

“And he probably does, I have no idea when he last ate, and he’s huge so he probably eats a lot. I’ll see what I can get.” While Amy is occupied with the needle, you go to the adjacent kitchen and rummage through the fridge, trying to find something that would be good for him to eat and distract at the same time. You find a medium-sized stake and go back to the living room’s couch.

“Here you go body.” You offer him the stake, he sniffs it for a while before taking it, but even it the stake in his mouth he’s looking at Amy while she’s getting the needle ready, he starts to chew on it, never taking his eyes away from her, she pinches a bit of his dark fur almost red with the lights, and the blood on it, and administers the shot.

He stopped chewing and laid his head down, still conscious for a few more minutes, until his breathing evened out and Amy started to work on treading a needle, cleaning his wound and disinfecting it before starting to sew, once she was done she put a clean bandage over it just so he would not bite the stitches, and said she would bring a cone big enough for him the next day, but for you to keep an eye out for him so that he kept the stitches intact for as long as possible.

Sing your goodbyes to Amy and making sure the dog was comfy on the couch, you went back to your room to try and get some more than deserved rest before the morning came.

——————————-

Dazzial woke up numb all over, his brain was all fogged up, and his body felt weird, but at least the pain in his flank had subsided. His vision is still a bit blurred so he just lays back again, stretches a bit and turns to get in a more comfortable position. He’s getting ready to go right back to sleep without a care in the world when a scream makes his hackles to stand on hedge and gets him out of the couch and to the floor with a slight tumble in a second.

“Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my house? Naked!?” a woman’s voice rings loudly in his hears while he tries to get back up after the tumble that bangs his leg against the coffee table and made the pain surface the numbness he was in.

He gets up, with a slight limp, and looks at the way the voice seems to be coming from, his eyesight his finally coming back to him, so he focuses on the woman’s shape in front of him. That’s weird…. He knows he’s tall, but unless he’s in the presence of a child, he might have grown a little more, since he was looking down at the plump woman in front of him.

——————————-

A sliver of sun was coming from the window and getting right in my eyes. The pesky little thing couldn’t let me sleep for a while longer, could it? I sit up, yawn and stretch my back and finally gather the courage to leave to comfy warmness of the bed.

Coffee was definitely in order to be able to kick start the day and get the sleepiness out of me so that I could even start thinking about showing up at work today. Leaving the bedroom and passing through the corridor to go to the bathroom, something in the living room caught my eye. I frown and walk the rest of the corridor, the only thing that was supposed to be different about the living room was the big dog I had left on the couch last night.

But instead of the black fur that was to be expected, the naked form of a man was what came in view. Scared of how he got in and why he was sleeping on the couch you let out a scream, waking the stranger and making him tumble down to the ground.

“Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my house? Naked!?” I asked the man, while grabbing the nearest object I had at hand to defend myself just in case I needed. Turns out it was a medium sized statue of a woman with a deer that was adorning the side table in the room. It would not give much damage but could be enough of a distraction.

“I’ll only ask one more time, who are you?” I press again, voice wavering but I keep my stance firm, as to try and show as little fear as I can from the tall stranger in front of me. For a while, it looks like he won’t answer. But when he does, his voice is gruff, like he hasn’t used it in a really long time.

“My name is Dazzial and I seem to be trapped here…. And in a human body no less.” He grumbles something else under is breath but you are not able to pick it up. He fully stretches his body, apparently unbothered by his state of undress and your presence and looks at you directly in the eye “You can drop that, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done o last night when you found me.”

You frown at this. ‘When you found him?’ and then realization suddenly hits you, he’s the black dog you found.

“You’re the dog from the ally? That’s impossible! You are clearly insane and I’m calling the cops.” You say with a tone of finality reaching for the phone that you had left on the coffee table in front of him, but his sudden movement makes you halt.

“You don’t want to do that.” Its the only thing he says before collapsing back on the couch, grabbing for his leg that was bleeding from an angry red gash, sewn together. Just like Amy had sewn the dogs wounds last night.

Maybe…. If you forgot all you knew to be true about the world you lived in you could look past the fact that the dog you took in last night could actually be the man sitting in front of you right now. But that’s absurd. Right? You were probably still sleeping. That or you completely lost your mind.

Nonetheless, he was hurt, and didn’t seem like he was going to attack you, so reluctantly you walked to the bathroom, and rummaging under the sink for your first aid kit, you set your mind to help him even if you keep your guard up, just in case he does try anything against you when you least expect it. You go back, kit in hand, hand crouch near him while accessing the wound, it wasn’t bleeding too much, just one of the stitches that had broke, probably due to his fall down the couch.

“Let’s say I believe you, even if just for a second.” You start while taking some disinfectant in a cotton pad and dabbing it in his wound “How are human now, and where did you get this gash on your leg?” he hisses a bit at the sting, making you look at him while you wait for the answer.

“To cut a long story short, I disobeyed the Big Guy orders, got chased through Hell, and landed on the dumpster you found me in, and apparently, to add insult to injury, I got stripped of my ranking and now I’m but a disgusting mortal.”

“’The Big Guy’, ‘chased trough Hell’, ‘striped from your ranking’? Are you some sort of gangster that got fired or something?” you ask confided by the words he’s used.

“What? No, I really mean what I said. I disobeyed orders from Satan, I got chased through Hell by my brethren, got stuck on earth, and my Hell Hound powers were taken away from me, so I’m now stuck in a human body.”

“Wait, you mean to say you’re a Hell Hound? I thought the only injury was the gash on your leg, but you clearly hit your head as well.”

“I’m not lying, I really am a Hell Hound, and until I go around to do what He asked of me, I won’t be able to go back home and I’ll be stuck here for as long as he wants to see me suffer.”


	2. Chapter 2

———–> Last chapter <———–

“Wait, you mean to say you’re a Hell Hound? I thought the only injury was the gash on your leg, but you clearly hit your head as well.”

“I’m not lying, I really am a Hell Hound, and until I go around to do what He asked of me, I won’t be able to go back home and I’ll be stuck here for as long as he wants to see me suffer.”

—————————–

You stand up and walk a bit back and forth until your kitchen area and back to the sofa a few times.

“You don’t believe me.” He says without even looking up from his intertwined hands.

“Not really no, but I’m not entirely sure what to believe in here. I go to sleep with a dog in my couch and I wake up with a man in it, definitely weird enough, but now that man, says he’s the dog from last night, and that he is also a banished Hell Hound. A sane person would not know how to process this, and honestly, I think it might just be me that is losing it for good.” You say passing a while longer. “Coffee.” You grumble. “I need coffee.”

You decide that, if what’s happening really is the truth, you need coffee to handle it. Whatever “it” was. Once the machine started pouring the live giving essence on the pot the kitchen filled with its sweet aroma, making your brain to awake a bit more, but not enough to deal with the problems ahead of you.

Pouring the brown liquid onto a mug you took a few sips before turning to the stranger and asking if he wanted some.

“I… I never really had any human type of sustenance before. We only had meat to heat very occasionally, sometimes even the souls of someone really unfortunate.” You look at him for a few seconds and turn to your cupboard to retrieve another mug, filling it with the sweet smelling beverage.

“If what you say it’s true, and I’m not saying I believe in it, but if what you are saying is true then you can’t really be stuck on earth without trying some coffee.” You walk in his direction, coffee mug in hand, and sitting on the armchair across the couch he was in, you place the mug on the coffee table separating the both of you, almost like a barrier, and push it forward with the tips of your fingers. “Try it.” You say softly.

When he doesn’t move for a while you think that he maybe didn’t hear you and you go to speak again, but he finally gathers his wits and picks up the warm mug, taking it under his nose and taking a few sniffs, then lowering it to his lips and finally taking a sip. You can literally see his pupils dilated and he chugs the mug in a few seconds, licking his lips afterward.

“It’s amazing!” he exclaims turning around in his seat looking at the machine “Could I have some more?” you giggle for a while and stand up, taking his mug, and going back to filling it up.

You end up calling Amy before leaving to work, saying that there was no need for her to go check up on the dog, since he had run away in the middle of the night. A small white lie, but easier than to explain why you had a naked man on your living room couch.

You told him you needed to leave for work, asked him not to touch anything and said you would be back later on the evening with some clothes, not that you were complaining of his body at all, but simply to spare your wandering imagination and to give him some modesty, and so that you could listen to his story better at that time without the added distraction.

Working hours are passing too slow for your liking, and although you enjoy your work today was definitely not your day. Despise finishing all the reports you had to deliver to your boss at a timely fashion, the office “bitch”, Madelin still gave you more and more to do, when it was supposed to be her job to finish and polish those same report.

You could barely wait for office hours to be done with, and once Madelin came by your desk at the end of the day and said she needed those same report ready for delivery early in the morning, you simply told her off, thing you never did, said you had someone waiting home for you and you couldn’t be late, and if she wanted the reports done, then she should do her work herself and not wait for someone to do it for her.

With that you grabbed your things, turned off the old computer and left without looking back at her, leaving her with her mouth opened and a shocked expression on her face, since she wasn’t used to others talking back at her. If she was to bring you problems for it you would have to deal with them in the morning, you were tired and wanted nothing more than to get home and have a relaxing bath. Thing that you couldn’t exactly do now that you thought of it, since you had a naked guy back at home to deal with.

And not deal with the way you wanted, god only knows when was the last time you’ve had a men in your bed, and since you weren’t exactly a model material guys were harder to come by, mainly because of your lack of self-esteem and not really the way your body looked, even with your full hips and curvy legs, there were times you just could”t really look at yourself and appreciate the way you looked, even if you did liked your body, sometimes there was just one of those days. And lately it seamed it was one of those days every day.

Walking inside the supper market, you picked up some groceries to make for dinner and remembered you also had to get some clothes for the guy, you remember he had said his name, but with so much on your head, you could barely remember it.

There was a small clothing store across the street, walking in you pick up some large sweats and some cotton shirt for him to were, you had to pick up the larger sizes since he was a big bug, you just hoped they were going to fit him.

you walked home, thinking, or maybe hoping, that what happened in the morning was simply a hallucination of your sleep muddled brain and that the man was still a dog. Climbing your apartment stairs, you made it to your floor, fished the keys out of your purse and taking a deep breath opened the door, walking home.

Nop. The guy was still there. His olive skin a dark contrast against your white couch. He made to stand, but you raised your bags covered hands to cover his image.

«Please, keep still. I bought some clothes for you, you can go and get dressed in the bathroom, while I’ll start dinner, you must be hungry.» advancing to where he was, you hand him the clothing bad and turn around so fast you almost lose your balance. You walk to the kitchen counter, put the bags down and turn to him, still on the same spot he was before. «First door to your left.» you say softly.

He walks slowly, his ass on full display for you to ogle at, but you turn yourself away from the sight, focusing on your groceries and in making dinner. You start taking the groceries out of the bags and take a knife from the drawer to start cutting the vegetables. You get distracted with time, but after a while, you hear the door to the bathroom open, and look up, watching him strode the hallway and stopped in front of you.

«How do I look?»

“Like a snack” you think, with the sweat +pants riding low on his hips and the shirts hugging his muscular torso just right, despise being the biggest size you could find, but you can’t tell him that, so you settle for «You look good, at least you look decent now.» and I won’t be so distracted, you complete in your mind.

Now that you were more awake you started to actually notice him, and not just his body. His dark curls paired well with is olive colored skin, and the subtle scruff on his chin made the overall look even more appetizing. His dark hazel eyes were illuminated by your kitchen lights, almost glowing. they were mesmerizing.

You clear your throat and go back to chopping vegetables and adding them to the pan on the stove.

«So, tell me again, from the beginning what happened.»

«My name”s Dazzial, I”m a Hell Hound, or well was, and i”m trapped here until I go back on my word to the Dark Lord and do his bidding. I didn’t really thought the punishment would be this severe.»

«OK….. but that still doesn’t explain the wounds.» you say looking at him and getting lost on his eyes for a few more seconds until he looked down in thought.

«I wasn’t just expelled, I was chased out of Hell. I… I refused to kill an angel, and since I refused, in his eyes I was a faulty dog. For refusing something so simple he cast me out, instead of just killing me, he”s going to make me live in a Hell outside of Hell, until I make up my mind and obey my master.» he”s looking forlorn, and even if he is a Hell creature, you can”t stop yourself from belling sorry for him.

«If I might ask…. why did you refuse? Not I think you should have killed the angel, but aren’t you all suppose to be evil?»

«Even if was an angel I wasn’t about to kill a child. I might like carnage and blood, but only to those who deserve it, and that angel did not.» he looks at you, a certain fire liking in the depths of his eyes. Even for being a creature from the pits of Hell he…. had some good in him.

«What are you going to do then? You can always stay here, maybe it”s not so bad as you think it is, maybe you can even enjoy being here.» you look at him for a few moments before turning around and stirring dinner. You could believe you just asked him to stay here, even if he is a good person, demon?, deep down, you can”t just have a stranger stay with you when you know nothing of him except that he might be a lunatic that”s just dragging you in to his demented imagination.

«I don”t know yet what I’ll do, but I definitely don”t want to stay stuck here forever.» you look at him, a sad smile on your lips, even if you don”t know why. you start plating dinner and once you put the plate in front of him you hear his stomach rumble loudly.

«Sorry I totally forgot to tell you there was food in the fridge you could have helped yourself to.» a sinking feeling of guilt washes over you for your forgetfulness.

Diner and the rest of the evening is spent in playful banter, and you end up discovering some things about him. After diner, you sat on the couch to watch some TV and you found out that he actually enjoyed sarcastic jokes and dark humor, likes cartoons better than some other shows, and he”s slowly becoming a coffee addict. That last one is partially your fault since you keep feeding into his addiction by giving in to his pleading eyes and grabbing him another cup.

You are enjoying the time you spend with him when a yawn parts your lips. You smile sadly because you know you have to go to bed since you have work in the morning, but you were enjoying his company so much…

«I should go to sleep, it”s getting late, and I have work again in the morning. besides, you are probably tired as well and need to rest.»

«I”m not that tired, and I was enjoying this.» he says, looking around the both of you. But after a few seconds, his shoulders drop and he relents, nodding slightly at you to show he understood that you both needed your rest.

«I”m going to go grab you some sheets so that you don”t sleep directly on the couch, and so you don”t get cold.» you move to the wardrobe in the room, and fish out some sheets and a blanket, taking them to the living room and helping him to set up the place were he was going to stay sleeping. «I hope you can get some rest.» you stay there a few more seconds, stopped in place just looking at him, until you notice that you are staring and a rose blush blooms on your cheeks.

Turning around quickly you go to your room, throwing a “Goodnight” over your shoulders and closing the door. You slide down on the door to the floor and stay there for a few seconds thinking why it was that you were behaving like this in front of him, your hearts doing somersaults every time he made you laugh with his quirky responses and answers. Your breath short and raged when he moved closer to you or when you touched your shoulder to grab your attention and point something out on the show you were watching.

You felt the day finally catching up to you, and with a light sigh you got up and waddled your way to the bad, pulling you sleeping gown over your head with tired limbs and crawling to bed. In a few minutes you were out like a light, the tiredness of your muscles finally taking the best of you.

You day at work isn’t as hellish as you thought it would be, Madelin has kept to herself, sending you dirty look every time she looked at you and had to pass by your desk, but at least you felt like you wouldn’t be needing to do her work any longer, at least for a while until she went back to pestering you again. 

Once you leave work you pass by the local pharmacy to pick up some stuff you might need to clean up Dazzial’s wound, and if needed, restitch the few points he had broken on the first day. 

He’s quiet when you get home and spends the evening without saying much, a faraway look on his eyes. He barely even complains when you are treading the needle in his skin, closing up the wound like you had seen Amy doing to him.

He does perks up a bit more after dinner when the two of you go back to sitting on the couch and watching TV. He talks some more than he has done in the evening, but aside from than he’s being more reserved than he had been the night before, where you had had fun together. 

Sleep evades you this night and its way pass decent hours when you can finally fall asleep to a dream of demons and all sorts of hellish creatures.

The days pass by quickly, and he seems to get gloomier and gloomier. During dinner one day you finally gather your courage to ask him.

“Daz, is everything ok with you? You seemed down this past few days, but I didn’t want to intrude…” he looks at you, a dark glaze passes on his eyes before he even speaks to you.

“I’ve been thinking about doing it, more and more lately, I… I miss the little resemblance of ‘friends’ that I had. I… I think I’m homesick. In a way.” he casts his eyes back down, almost like he’s ashamed of feeling this way, ashamed of you seeing him this way. 

“I really can’t tell you what you should do, I think you should follow your heart and do what you think it’s best for you. Even if it means doing something you think is wrong.” he doesn’t speaks much more for the rest of the evening, and the next day he asks if he can leave the house and borrow some money from you. He had left the house before, walked in the park next to your house during the night and had come back early in the morning smelling like leaves and grass. So you agreed on sparing him some money and letting him leave the house during the day. 

A whole month passes with you two getting closer. That night long behind you, even if a sinking feeling accompanied you sometimes you saw his eyes getting that same shadow in them. That evening when you were climbing your apartment stairs you heard commotions coming from the upper floor. You walked with caution until you heard a crash coming from behind your door.

You rushed to your closed door and fumble for the keys doping them in your haste, worried with Dazzial you managed to open the door to find your apartment trashed, some kind of summoning circle etched on your living room floor, and a blond haired teenager with a double ended sword attacking Dazzial while he jumped out of the way, another piece of your furniture getting slashed in the process.

“Stop this!” you scream at them, dropping all your thing in the floor. You go to take a step further to try and break them apart when Dazzial rugged voice stops you in your tracks. 

“Stay back, stay out of this!” he has a few gashes on his harms and a busted lip, the teen didn’t fare much better, but since he was the only one with a weapon he seems to be handling his own better than Dazzial was. 

“Why are you doing this?!”

“I’ve made up my mind, I can’t stay here with this weird feeling I can’t shake off. I need to go back home.” you mind is racing, what did he mean with that? the two of them kept fighting, mostly ignoring your presence. 

“Please, Daz! Stop this! Dazzial!” when he finally manages to throw the teen sword away and pins him to the floor you see one of your kitchen knives in his hands. “Please think this trough!” you move to his side, the kid’s eyes were wide, and he wasn’t moving, his arm pinned down Dazzial’s body, a chokehold on his throat. “You are better than this! you don’t need to prove it to anyone, and now that you are finally free of Hell and of Satan you want to go back and be treated beneath a dog? You have goodness in you. What changed?" 

He doesn’t answer, he just stays looking deep into the boy’s eyes, like he was hoping to find all his answers there.

"Since I came down here to Earth, since I’ve met you I have been feeling weird all over, and I don’t know if I like feeling this way! So maybe if I go back I’ll feel like my old self. If I just kill him the Dark Lord will take me back and restore my Hell Hound powers. I’ll be back to who I used to be." 

"But do you truly want that? Will you truly be happy with that?”

“Happiness? Not long ago for me, that was to serve the Dark Lord, and be happy he chose me to do his bidding, now? Now I have none of that. I did enjoy this time with you, but I can’t shake this weirdness from my body, so I’ll go home to make it stop.”

Your heart starts to break, but your not exactly sure why. You start to tear up, and taking a step back from him you tell him:

“I really thought we had developed something special, something we both loved and enjoined, be it each others presence and company, or our personalities. But apparently, I was the only one that was feeling this way. If you truly want to go back to Hell, go back home, I’m not going to be the one that stops you. I just hope you don’t come to regret your decision.” with tears now fully running down your face, and your throat thing with a knot, you leave the house. You can’t stay there and watch Dazzial kill that boy. Even if that’s what will bring about his happiness.

You sit in the building’s staircase, the night sky dark above you. tears kept streaming down your puffy cheeks, you couldn’t seem to stop them from falling down.

You hear steps coming down the stairs, probably some neighbor, so you curl more on yourself so that they don’t notice that you are crying, but the hiccups are harder to hide. 

“(Y/N)?” your name is said so subtly you almost don’t hear it, but you can’t ignore it when you hear it again and this time a hand lands softly on your shoulder. 

Cleaning your eyes and puffy cheeks you look up just to see… Dazzial. He was still here. why? You sniffle a bit before turning back ahead, resting your head on your crossed arms on top of your knees. 

“Why are you still here? I thought you would be in Hell by now.” your tone isn’t bitter like he thought it would be, it’s just… disappointed. 

“I thought about what you said.” he sits next to you. “Really thought about what you said, and the kid might also have given some input.”

“He’s alive?” you ask hopefully.

“Last time I checked.” he goes quiet, and even though you have so much to ask, you remain silent. “Look, I… you have to understand that I came from a place when the only thing we knew the meaning of was hate and war. I had no idea what I’ve been feeling is… something akin to love. I’m not sure I can exactly love if I don’t understand the meaning and what it entailed, but with what you said I think you might feel the same. So maybe you could help me figure it out?” his voice, although soft and barely audible turns hopeful towards the end. 

“I think I can help you out.” you turn to him, and you look at the hopeful and excited glint his eyes take on. “Can I try something?” he’s looking intently at you, and so he only nods slightly, waiting to see what it was you wanted to try. 

You lean forward, your right hand cupping his cold cheek, thumb passing lightly over his busted lip, and soon you lips are over his in a gentle kiss. He puts his hand on your hip, pulling you more to him, your legs crossing with his so that you could fit in the space his hips and torso created. Once the kiss broke he looked into your eyes for what felt like an eternity before pulling you against his body in a warm hug, his head nestled in your crown peppering light kissed on to your hair. 

It’s only when the chill of the night creeps up at you that he pulls you to your feet and takes you back to your hose, all sighs of the fight gone.

“When I said I was going to let him go and try to clear up things with you, he said that as a thanks for not killing him, and for my change of heart, that he would miracle your house clean again.” he holds you close to him, nuzzling his nose in to your neck. “I’m sorry. For everything I made you pass through today.” you chuckle and kiss his lips

“It’ s ok. And thank you, for staying with me even when what you wanted the most was go back home.”

“The thing is, I didn’t wanted to go back there, I just wanted to get rid of this feeling that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” with his hands on your hips he pushes you to the sofa, laying you down on the plush cushions, climbing on top of you to kiss you.

His kisses soon trail down to your neck and clavicle, biting softly when neck meets the shoulder and nibbling some more when he went up to you hear. 

“I do want to learn how to 'love’ you.” he whispers in your ear sending ripples of shivers down your spine, making you arch your back until you are flush to his chest. You kiss him again, grabbing at his shirt and dipping your hand underneath it, your fingers exploring the smooth expanses of his sides and back. Nails scratching on your ways back down and repeating the process until he rises up from you to almost rip the shirt from his torso and chucking it to an unknown corner of the living room.

Hot tongues mingle together, moans being whispered into each other, swallowed greedily into another kiss. Rushed hands roaming each others bodies, mapping out the contours, taking notes of the responses that the other gives. He sits up on the couch, pushing you up with him to straddle his hips, your blouse easily discarded in his hast to kiss all of you supple skin, down from your neck to your shoulder and collarbone until he reaches the top of your breast, soft skin cradled by the lacy bra you were wearing. 

His hands slowly rising from your hips to your back, rough hand a welcoming contrast against your skin, he looks at your pleasure filled eyes, mouth lever leaving your feverish skin. His own eyes lust blown, pleading with your in a silent request to take off the garment separating him from your soft mounds. With a shaky breath and a gentle smile, you shake your head and his fingers stop their gentle caress on your back, reaching for the clip and prying it open, his hands accompanying the straps down your arms and dropping the bra in the floor with a soft noise.

His mouth circled your nipple suckling softly and nibbling once in a while, his hands roaming downward to your hips and then to grab a hold of your ass. He stood up with you in his arms.

“I’m too heavy.” you started to protest but were silenced by his remark.  
“I’ve got you baby, don’t worry.” He walked to your room, with your in his arms, your own arms firmly around his neck carding your nail in his soft locks, your legs around his lean hips to support you. Setting you down gently on the bed and climbing on top of you, his kisses now going lower and lower on your warm body, he nips and bites softly at your sides, raking his nails on your legs and making more shivers to go up your spine. 

“I want to feel all of you.” he lets out in a raspy tone. You pause for a while, your curvaceous body and what he would think of it halting your movements. He sees the hesitation in you even before you speak it, and tries to reassure you as best he can. “You look beautiful, there’s nothing in you I don’t like, and there no need for embarrassment.” And just like that, those simple words, but coming from him, made all doubts vanish. “Just focus on us tonight, on how good we’re going to feel together.”

Once he makes sure you are more relaxed and confident in yourself, he reaches for you pants buttons, popping it open and dragging them down your legs, landing kisses on the smooth expanses of skin he uncovered with every inch. He trails his kisses, his hands following close behind, back up your legs, raising the rest of the way to get rid of his legs too while you take off your panties, a dark bloom spreading on your chest and cheeks from the way his eyes darkened when he looked at you. 

Leaning over you, wrapping his arms under your thighs to anchor himself, he started to plant feather light kisses to the interior of your thighs, with every kiss he gave you he inched closer to the place you wanted to feel him most. Your core hot like molten lava, was positively dripping with his affections and with the way he caressed your body. 

Once his hot tongue tasted your sweetness you could no longer keep your moans muffled, his ministrations redoubling in speed whenever you let out a lauder or deeper one, he appreciated the praise your moaning brought him and made him grow harder with desire. He was humming in tandem with your moans, the tightness in your core realizing in ripples of pleasure throughout the expanses of your body, legs shaking and muscles contracting until he led out left your sensible clit to trail his kisses back up your navel and stopping long enough for some lazy licks and kisses in your tender nipples. 

Reaching up to kiss you lips and hoisting you leg on his hip to rub deliciously against you, you have a spur of the moment and roll him under you, lowering your lips on to his ear and blowing some hot breath before whispering “My turn now.” You feel him shiver with barely uncontained excitement and lower yourself on his body, kissing your way down with your nails leaving red marks on their way dragging out pleasured moans and grunts from his throat. Wrapping your small hand around him made him thrust his hips up and let out a sobbed moan. 

You giggled, high on your own excitement, and give him an experimental lick on the underside of his cock, his hips shooting back up to try and accompany your fleeting mouth. You wrap your warm mouth on the head of his leaking cock, sucking gently and moving your tongue around the crown, his hands coming up to tangle in your head, not pushing you, just grounding himself to the feel of you. You keep bobbing your head up and down his slick cock until the hand tangled in your locks starts to pull you up.

“I need to feel you… I need you around me when I come undone.” You gain a confidence boost from this and smirk while crawling up his body. Your slick pussy rubbing on his hard cock before you position it at your entrance, slowly both your faces scrunching up in pleasure, your hands going to his shoulder and abs for support. You stop for a while, catching your shaky breath before slowly rising and falling on his hard cock again, your slick coating him now, dripping on your thighs and down to his balls. 

His hands gripped your hips, helping you riding him up and down, one of them going up to fondle one of your breasts, hard nipple pinched between his fingers. You could feel your core tightening again, his trusts becoming more hurried and frenzied. You drop your upper body to kiss and suck on his neck, his finger going between you both to rub at your sensitive clit, his moans on your ears making you clench your pussy muscles even more until he strangles up a moan and his trusts stutter inside you, your own pussy quivering and spasming in tandem with his own orgasm. 

Both of your raged breadth and quick heart beets the only thing you hear in the room, the scent of sex heavy in the air, leaving the room feeling a bit too warm and stuffy. Once you lay down beside him and he pulls the blanket over you both you snuggle closer to him, breathing in his sweet smell. 

“I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my days learning own to love you.” he says draping an arm over you and falling asleep with his nose buried in your neck, a smile on both of your faces with the prospect of a future together.


End file.
